


Claire

by KarenHardy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Resurrection, Reunions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Drabble - One word. One voice. Claire Novak stops in the street, hearing something she never thought she would.I was really in the mood for some dreamhunter feels.Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.





	Claire

“Claire.”

She swore she’d never hear that voice again. That she’d kill the one who silenced it. She dropped her knife and spun on her heel, locking eyes with-

“Kaia?”

Claire was older, a little more worn, but Kaia looked exactly the way she had when-

“I missed you.”

She looked so sweet, peaceful, beautiful-

“I love you.”

Her laugh was music to the blonde’s ears.

“No Claire. I love you.”

“How are you here?” Claire asked, afraid to get closer, shatter the illusion, Kaia couldn’t be real, she couldn’t be alive, she couldn’t be-

“You think those Winchesters would let you live without me?”

The Winchesters had done this?

“Why?”

Kaia laughed again, and Claire’s eyes drifted closed to listen to the heavenly sound.

“You’re family. Those losers will do anything for family.” 

Kaia was the light to her dark. The stars to her night.

“Claire.”

Their eyes met.

“Come here.”

And she did.


End file.
